


What's your play here?

by Albme94



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Drowning, First Kiss, Gangs, Hurt Orihara Izaya, Idiots in Love, Izaya Being Izaya (Durarara!!), Love/Hate, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Two colour gangs meet up, one gang got a hostage the other money.Things aren't going to plan, Izaya barely escape.OrDoes Shizuo yeet Izaya? Or does Izaya refuse to be zeeted?





	What's your play here?

" _Tch_ , I need to get back home..." the black haired man dragged his limp body down the streets, he hadn't been able to dodge a car and _then_ a truck that two colour gangs decided to ram into eachother, somehow he dodged the bullet and landed between the cars.  
**Bad mistake.**

  
Celty came and did her transportation thing for a girl the yellow scarf gang had kidnapped, from the blue? _Doesn't matter._ He called her there, and there she came; giving Izaya time to escape.

  
He wasn't sure what the damage were, leg broken and maybe an arm? He felt as if Shizuo had grabbed a fridge and smashed him until he was nothing but _pancake batter._  
" _Shizuo_..." he groaned, he walked along the docks "the stars..." he looked up at the night sky, the blue and small specks of light lingered.

  
Suddenly he felt his entire body twist and clench, his dinner and insides were on the side walk; his eyes clenched shut at the pain, eyes leaking.  
He coughed and felt he could pass out right there and then, he leaned over and the world got dark.

  
**...**  
**.....**  
**......**

  
" _Iz-a-ya~kuun_ " footsteps coming closer.  
" **Iza** ~ _ya~_ -h!" The voice said and the smaller felt something land next to him.  
He slowly opened his eyes, he looked next to him and a mailbox had crashed into the ground; _his hand under,_ feeling his fingers being crushed. " _Ngh-_ " he coughed up some blood.  
"What is it, _flea_ -" the taller kicked Izaya in the stomach "have no lies to tell?"  
Izaya smirked and tried to pry his hand out, this took Shizuo's attention " **wait.** Did I _hit_ you?" His voice sounded concerned but genuinely curious.

  
"Hah- _yeah_..." eyes flowing as he felt his joints pull apart from the hand " _tch--!_ "  
" _Oi, oi-_ what are you doing?!" The blonde walked over and picked up the mailbox, and under lay Izaya's hand; _crushed_ and purple.

 

This is when Shizuo looked at the scene, his ox eyes calmed down and he didn't see red anymore; Izaya laying on the concrete, hand, arm and leg broken, _blood everywhere,_ what could be assumed his dinner in a mixture of blood next to him. A trail of blood leading the other way.  
" _Finally_ going to perish?" He smiled.  
"Looks like _it-agh-_ " the smaller coughed and curled into a ball.  
Shizuo flicked his cigarette down to the sea and pushed up his sunglasses, giving off a _wicked_ smile.

  
" **Aah~** I see... Going to give me the _final_ push? **Shizu- _chan~_** " his tone was flirtatious like always, he smiled and closed his eyes.  
'This is it.' He thought, 'this is it'.

  
He leapt off the cliff with the little strength he had and felt his body fly through the air, Shizuo reached his hand and screamed his name but it was _too_ late, he wasn't going to give him the _satisfaction_ of **killing him**.... _no_.

  
The water hit him later than he expected, _guess it was quite the drop._  
His body didn't handle it well, the moment it met the ocean; all air escaped his lungs and was replaced with water, it was quite the burning sensation, ~~ironically~~.

  
His eyes couldn't stay open but he couldn't close them either, his arms and legs were too broken to swim and all he could do was sink.    
Sink to the end, feel the water _swallow_ him whole and _penetrating_ his entire being, _raping_ his life and leaving him empty.  
The feeling wasn't new, he felt empty, alone and cold all the time... He _finally_ gave in, closed his eyes and felt the ground.

 

\------------

  
"---!?"  
A sound echoes through Izaya's head.  
"---???"  
He could feel his face being moved.  
"---!!!"  
It sounds like a fish being beat...  
_A loud pitch_ sound clears up all the other sounds around him.  
" _Iza--!_ \----?"  
'Izaya?'   
The fish sound continue.

  
He finally open his eyes, he see the night sky; and a bright star shine in his face.  
" _Gah--_ " Izaya throw up water, probably 70% of the ocean was in him, _probably_.  
He leans down again, feeling faint, closing his eyes.

The _sound_ of fish beating came back but this time only once, and followed by a voice... sounding so _broken_... _so lost_... " _ **Izaya**_... wake up... _please_... I'm--" the voice sigh, Izaya can feel his body heating up and he can't feel most of his limbs.  
'Dead? Is this hell?'                                                  
His face feels warm, something is holding it, cupping it... " _Izaya_..." the voice whisper.  
One more slap of the fish and his eyes shot open, he looks around and see Shizuo's hand move away from his face.  
_'Oh... I was the fish_ '  
Shizuo gasp and move closer, Izaya can't help but flinch; the taller stops and observe the smaller; his eyes glister and breathing seems hard.

  
He picks him up regardless of what Izaya yelps and gasps, his body aches and blood stain Shizuo's bartender clothes.  
"Y-your shirt- ~~tch~~... put me _down_."  
Shizuo avoid people and take to the back alleys, "anyone in your apartment?"  
"N-no..."  
" **Good.** "

  
They make it up to it and Shizuo put Izaya down on the sofa, the smaller gasping in pain.  
'Is he going to finish me off here? How _poetic_...' he thought before passing out again.

  
He woke to the sound of water, he rememberd the ocean and shot himself up but didn't get far; something held him down. He looked at the cause and it wasn't ' _what_ ' but ' _who_ '.                                                                   
"Oi, oi- calm down-" Shizuo gently took hold of him and settled him down in the tub again.  
'' _Why_ am I in my underwear?" Izaya cautiously said. 'Did he plan something _worse_?'  
"Baka... I _really_ do hate you..." Shizuo rubbed his temple before shutting off the water, " _I'm in mine too._ "  
Izaya turned around, and indeed, he was.

  
"Didnt know you were _a--_ " Shizuo leaned closer and whispered "a _thong_ person." He flicked the fabric and it made the stereotypical thong sound.  
Izaya felt his face flush, _he'd forgotten._  
"I- I.. -" he started, "really made it _weird_ for me to undress you and put you here... **Honestly** , why a _thong_?" Shizuo gently washed Izaya's back with a sponge.

  
" _Its Wednesday._ "  
"Yea?"  
"Its a _Wednesday_ thing I do..." Admitting something so _embarrassing_ to Shizuo? He'd rather die.  
" _Aah~_ I see~" the blonde smirked and washed off the blood and dirt.  
They sat still for a while, Shizuo took the shower head and cleared off the remaining soap and dirt; Izaya let him and didn't resist _or move,_ he sat still and quietly.

  
Shizuo patted the blackhaired idiot dry and then himself, before picking up and carrying him into the bedroom.  
He put him down as gently as he could, and started to clean and put bandages on his leg, arm and wrist.                                                          
"You're quiet... that's _unusual_."  
"..." Izaya didn't look at him, he bit his tongue, his heart sped up... _'What was the plan? Why did he clean him up, bandage him? What was the end play?'_  
" **Oi.** " Shizuo firmly said, snapping Izaya out of it.  
"Tch-" he grabbed the others face " _look_ at me."  
His entire broken body started to shake, he felt what everyone always talked about... **Fear.**

  
He couldn't stop his _stupid_ body from reacting anymore, his eyes gave him and his throat betrayed him as he sobbed softly. His lungs didn't take in the air he needed and started to cough, Shizuo let him go and watched him in sheer confusion.  
"Oi... _oi_..." he put his sunglasses away and reached his hand out.     

  
" **Don't touch me!** " Izaya screamed "what's your _play_ here?! _**Huh?**_ " He moved away from the taller.  
" _What?_ You couldn't _kill_ me so you had to... **fish** me up so you could what?! Make me better _and then_ finish the job??" Tears streaming down.  
"Or let me guess, time for a _little_ _Shizuo fun_?" He couldn't hold it back and he felt his entire body shake and he felt weak.  
"There's no play... or plan.." Shizuo's voice calmly said.

"Then what? _R-rape_?" Izaya's voice broke at the words, Shizuo stood there, in shock.  
"You're **stronger** than me, it would be _easy_ for you to just--" Shizuo closed the space between them, leaning over the smaller; wiping off the tears with his thumb.  
He ghosted over the other's lips and Izaya leaned up and they kissed, ~~no tongue~~ , just a soft simple kiss.  
"Gah-- Shizu- _chan_?"  
"Tch, dont call me that."

  
Izaya's eyes looked sad, like he was ready to be betrayed any moment.  
" _Why_ did you save me."  
Shizuo looked away before leaning closer into Izaya's ear, "because I didn't want to loose you."  
They locked eyes and Izaya finally smiled "I see..." he leaned in for a kiss again, and was granted.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey~ I'm new in the Durarara fandom :))  
> And normally when you step foot into a fandom you read fanfics or write cute fluff stuff :))) but I'm like a veteran at this point  
> (in my mind, dont ruin it ;-;)  
> And I swear, It was gonna be short and kinda just cute, but I kept writing... and writing... and it never stopped...  
> And now finally I can read fanfics!  
> Hope you liked it :D


End file.
